


Consanguinamory

by Music_Is_My_Muse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ecto-incest, F/M, First Time, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Is_My_Muse/pseuds/Music_Is_My_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has a nightmare and goes to John for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consanguinamory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexsah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexsah/gifts).



Jade woke up in the middle of the night. She’d just had a dream about her grandpa and Bec. Again. This was the tenth night in a row it had happened, and it always left her sad and lonely. She slowly gets up and makes her way to John’s room, knocking on the door quietly. “J-john? Can I come in, please? I had another bad dream.”

She hears a brief rustle of fabric through the door before he opens the door, a slight blush on his face as he brushes some hair out of his eyes. “Uh, y-yeah, Jade, come on in.” He goes back to laying in his bed, and she walks in. She notices an open bottle of lotion on the bedside table, but doesn’t say a word, instead lying next to John. “Jade, what are you doing?”

“I wanted you to hold me. Is that such a crime?” John blushes and shakes his head, wrapping his arms around her and tucking his chin into her hair. Jade sighs and nuzzles into his warmth. It takes her a few minutes to realize that much of that heat is radiating from the tent on his pants. She blushes and looks up, finding that he’s blushing as well. “John?”

“Yeah, Jade?”

She blushes and leans up to kiss him, pressing her body close to his. They’d been on this meteor too damn long, and she had missed the touch of other people so, so much. “I’m so lonely, John… Are you lonely, too?”

He nods his head, blushing heavily. She responds by kissing his jaw and neck. “This is so, so wrong, Jade… You’re technically my sister!”

“I know, but I’ve been thinking about this a long time. I just want to be with someone. It’s not like we were raised together, as siblings. It’s not like we know what we’re supposed to do or how to act around each other. I want to do this, I want to be yours.” She looks up at him, smiling nervously and waiting for his reaction.

John was flabbergasted. Jade wanted to have sex? With him? He couldn’t believe it. Ever since she’d started to fill out, he had felt a bit of a sexual attraction towards her, but he knew he couldn’t act on it. For the sake of her innocence and well-being, as well as the fact that they were ecto-biological siblings. He looks down at her, meeting her eyes shyly. “Are you sure you wanna do this, Jade? We don’t have to. I’m not going to pressure you or make you do anything you don’t want to. I won’t ever hurt you. Especially not like that.”

She nods, stuttering nervously. “Y-yeah…” She leans up and presses her lips against his, being a bit rough. He responds by leaning down and kissing her neck much like the way she had to him. Her breath hitches and she speaks softly. “J-john? Can you be gentle with me, please? This is... My very first time…”

He crawls on top of her, his hands running along her stomach. “Of course I’ll be gentle. I wouldn’t want to hurt you, especially if you didn’t want me to.” She smiles at this, and he gently removes her soft, green shirt from her form. She blushes a bit as he tosses it away, and to make her a bit more comfortable, he levels the playing field by taking his own shirt off.

John smiles and bends down, placing gentle kisses on Jade’s cleavage and making her gasp in pleasure and shock. He reaches under her and undoes the snaps on her bra, slowly removing it to make sure she’s okay with what is going on. He kisses down her breasts and to her nipples, letting his tongue run over one and his fingers play with the other, his eyes never leaving hers. “O-oh, J-john… That feels so, so good…” He smiles and continues, pulling away after a few moments.

“Jade,” he says as he sits up. “You tell me if you get uncomfortable or want to stop, okay? I won’t be mad or upset with you. But don’t be afraid to speak up. I never, ever want you to be afraid of me…” With this he gives her a gentle kiss and slips a hand down her shorts, but over her panties, and softly gropes her. He feels the heat and warmth and finds he quite enjoys it.

It takes her a moment to respond, as her mind is filled by the pleasure he’s giving her. “I-I promise…”

John chuckles, slipping his hand under her panties and making her gasp. “Good girl.” He smiles and moves his fingers down, against her opening, and slowly moves them upwards. He feels his fingertips gather some moisture and he does this a few times before pulling his fingers away from her. He brings them to his mouth and makes sure she’s watching before licking the sweet wetness of them.

Jade blushes in response, propping herself up a bit on her elbows. “…do you like it?”

“Very much, so, Jade. Especially since it’s yours.” He smiles and gives her a chaste kiss, speaking against her lips. “Can I have a better taste?” She nods shyly and he moves down, slipping her white shorts and adorable lime green, paw-printed panties off her. He slips his tongue out and lets it drag along her soft outer folds, enjoying the slightly salty taste. He drags his tongue from just below her opening up, pressing further and further in as he does so.  
Jade whines softly and tangles her hands in John’s hair. “D-do that again, please…” John complies and she whimpers a bit louder as he brushes against her clit. On the next pass, he plunges his tongue into her hot depths, making her gasp and buck her hips against him a bit. He rubs his tongue along the soft ridges inside her, making her moan his name. He licks away her sugar-sweet fluids until he thinks she’s had enough and is decently wet and lubricated.

“Jade? Do you want to go farther tonight? Or do you want me to stop? I can’t promise I’ll be able to stop myself once we get started.” John pulls her bangs away from her eyes and flushed cheeks, looking into her eyes as he waits for a response.

“I-I wanna do this, John. Please…” She has a look of desperation and lust in her eyes, and it just arouses John further. He nods and slips his own pants off, tossing them aside. As he lines up with her entrance, she speaks up. “W-wait, John, p-please…”

He stops what he’s doing and looks up. “Alright, Jade, we can stop now…”

She blushes and her eyes widen, and she cries out frantically. “N-no, I don’t want that at all!”

“Then what do you want?”

She blushes and looks down at his hard member. “C-can I just touch and feel you for a bit? Just so I can… Get more familiar?”

John smiles. “Of course you can.” He sits back, letting her see him. She shyly reaches out, tentative with her movements and afraid of hurting him, and softly grabs his length, moving her hand in a massaging motion and just seeing what he feels like. “F-fuck, Jade…”

She immediately pulls away, a look of fear and confusion on her face. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t-“

He gently grabs her hand, using his thumb to rub her wrist and he interjects. “No, it’s alright. I was enjoying it. You didn’t hurt me at all. Now. Wanna try this again?” Jade nods shyly, reaching back out to grab his length. “G-good girl, Jade…”

She smiles and starts a gentle stroking motion. She loves it when he calls her that, and it makes her feel warm and happy on the inside. John moans her name quietly and puts his hand over hers, tightening her grip and stroking faster, showing her how he likes it. She does as he says, and he soon feels he won’t be able to hold on much longer and roughly pulls her hand away from him before he comes. She looks hurt and confused, and tears well in her eyes.

“Jade? No, please, please don’t cry!” He pulls her close, biting his lip. “Shh, please… You didn’t hurt me, everything’s okay. Alright, baby? Nothing’s wrong, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He keeps reassuring her as a few tears slip down her cheeks, and he quickly wipes them away. “Shh, baby, please… I just did that so there would be something left for you…”

Jade calms down after a minute, wiping her eyes and sniffling. “I-I’m sorry… I just… I thought you were mad at me for some reason, or that I did something wrong…”

“No, baby…” He pulls her closer. “You did everything absolutely right. And I told you that no matter what, I wouldn’t get mad at you for anything sexual. Remember?” She nods, and he smiles. “Good girl. You just remember that. Now, what do you want to do?”

Jade blushes and presses her lips back to John’s, making his breath hitch and his arms wrap around her waist. He pulls her closer with one arm, the hand on the other going to massage her nipple. It’s still hard from their earlier altercation, and he smiles into the kiss. He pulls Jade’s body against him and lays her down, moving over her. He presses his head against her entrance, kissing her gently as he slides into her. He starts to feel resistance, and pulls away from their kiss. “Shit, Jade… This is gonna hurt, okay? I have to break your hymen so we can do this. It’s gonna be as fast as possible so it won’t hurt as long, okay?”

“O-okay, John. I trust you.” She smiles up at him, and he buries his face in his shoulder right before he roughly thrusts into her. She yelps and he feels a slight pop.

“Sorry, Jade…” He kisses her neck as her breath hitches, then starts a slow pace inside her. He wants to be gentle and make her happy, and soon her whines of pain turn into whimpers of pleasure. “Nnngh, Jade, you feel so good, baby girl…”

“Y-you, too, John…” He had been slowly speeding their pace, and now she issues a quiet command. “H-harder…” He complies and he holds onto her hips as he slams into her, and she cries his name loudly, grinding her hips against him. John smirks and slams into her rough and fast.

John pants out his words. “H-how close are you, J-jade?”

“N-not close enou-enough…”

“How can I make it b-better for you, baby?”

Her back arcs when he responds. “F-finger my c-clit, John…” He fingers her as he thrust into her, and soon enough, she comes hard with a cry of his name, her hot depths tightening and fluttering around him.

“F-fuck! JADE!” He quickly pulls out and comes on her stomach, panting as he sees stars and collapses on her stomach, acting as her blanket. Once he calms down and catches his breath, he looks up, smiling. “Good girl, Jade. You did so good…”

This makes her smile and blush, her hands tangling gently in his hair. “Th-thanks, John. It means a l-lot…” She pauses a minute before look down again to meet his eyes. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Jade. What is it?”

She pauses a moment and fidgets. “Um… Why did you come on my stomach?” She blushes as she asks this.

He looks up with worry, brushing some hair out of her face. “Well, I didn’t know if you’d be okay with me coming inside you, and I didn’t want you to get pregnant. I wouldn't want to do that to you unless you wanted a baby. And besides,” he chuckles, “we’re way too young for that.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” She relaxes, and just before John falls asleep, she asks another question, this one laced with worry. “What are we now, John? I don’t just wanna be friends or siblings anymore…”

He sighs. “I guess we’re a couple now. But I think it would be best to keep this from Dave and Rose, and Davesprite, of course.” She nods and he crawls off Jade’s soft body and lays next to her, holding out his arms. “Come here…” She cuddles into his arms, and they both fall asleep, deciding that it doesn’t matter that they’re ecto-biologically related. They love each other, and that’s all that matters to them.


End file.
